Huckleton
See also: Huckleton/Contributor. Item #: SCP-████ Object Class: Keter Threat Level: Orange ● Special Containment Procedures: SCP-████-1 is to be kept in a standard human containment cell at Site 54. Disappearance of SCP-████-1 must be reported to a Site Director as soon as it is discovered. SCP-████-1 is generally permitted specific meals and recreational items when requested and should be regularly assigned creative tasks to complete. Personnel must avoid verbally referencing SCP-████-1 unless in the same room as them; failure to do so will result in testing for SCP-████-2 and administering amnestics as necessary. Recorded instances of SCP-████-2, including personnel, are to be administered Class-C Amnestics and monitored for up to 18 months afterwards in case anomalous properties re-manifest. Description SCP-████ manifests as two anomalies; SCP-████-1 and SCP-████-2. SCP-████-1 takes the form of an unidentified substance in the appearance of a human, standing at 4'10". This substance has demonstrated metamorphic properties, though the form of SCP-████-1 rarely varies. Subject claims to be several centuries old, but sightings have only been recorded as early as late in the year 2000. SCP-████-1 is generally very friendly and eager to help Foundation personnel, but speaks in a self-absorbed manner. Subject has demonstrated above-average capability in remembering images, anecdotes, and factoids in subjects that interest them. As of Incident ████-1, subject is observed to "come when called," in other words responding with abnormal speed or even appearing in the general vicinity through unknown methods when referred to by a recognized identifier - see also Addendum ████-1. SCP-████-2 is a memetic phenomenon linked to SCP-████-1 occuring in select individuals of humanlike intelligence. Individuals are unusually susceptible to recognizing SCP-████-1 when encountered or described to them, even if no record exists of any interaction between SCP-████-1 and SCP-████-2. Instances afflicted with SCP-████-2 tend to regard SCP-████-1 as some variation of a monster, cryptid, deity, spirit, or hive-minded entity. In addition, subjects have an unusual tendency to mention SCP-████-1 by name, even when no apparent conversation or little context incites it. Information about SCP-████-1, regardless if transmitted by SCP-████-2 or not, has a potential to spread SCP-████-2 in subjects exposed. Contributions Interview Log ████-1 Interviewer: Dr. Y. P. Interviewed: SCP-████-1 (Dr. Y. P. enters the room, carrying a file. SCP-████-1 is noted to be lying against the back wall of the room with legs parallel to it; subject appears to be drawing various ordinary objects with anthropomorphic features with pencils on paper.) (SCP-████-1 quickly sets down their artwork and scrambles upright to meet the interviewer.) Dr. Y. P.: Hey-- I mean, Hello, ████. You volunteered to illustrate this scene for us, correct? (Dr. Y. P. hands SCP-████-1 a file, who begins to flip through its contents for about three seconds before looking back up to the interviewer.) SCP-████-1: Oooh, hoo hoo hoo... How exciting! Of course! Dr. Y. P.: Alright, thank you for helping out. (Dr. Y. P. and SCP-████-1 chat for a moment before Dr. Y. P. exits the room.) About 72 hours later, SCP-████-1 provides five images relevant to the task given by Dr. Y. P. Over the span of those 72 hours, SCP-████-1 procured no less than seven images of somewhat lower effort than the five relevant to the task, despite it being apparently impossible for someone with SCP-████-1's observed processing and working speed, in addition to time spent asleep, to create all twelve images over the span of time. Further investigation is ongoing. Trivia Addendum ████-1: SCP-████-1 is to be affixed with a tracking device in case subject breaches containment. Mild disciplinary action is permitted in case subject attempts to tamper, tinker, or otherwise interact with said device. See Incident Log ████-1. Category:Contributor Category:Storyboarders Category:Animators